Confetti
by hibiyuru
Summary: [NejiTen] He has one week to persuade her...and she's so difficult what could possibly happen READ N REVEIW
1. Confetti

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Last night I went to a wedding (& I hate going to weddings) and I got (bored and) inspired to write a lame story I hope you like it. This story is so sloppy it's disgusting but lately I haven't been able to write anything else.

* * *

Confetti Hearts 

The wedding ceremony had just finished and now they were beginning to serve the food. The room was dimly lit by spot lights, it looked rather beautiful, the tables were wooden with white and pink table cloths placed on it. Golden plastic confetti hearts were scattered randomly over the table. Some idiot had taken the trouble to shape the napkins into a swan she looked at it in pity as she unfolded it then scrunched it up again. It was her sister's third wedding, and she truly was getting sick and tired of all the weddings that were really for show.

The food sure was taking long to arrive. Subconsciously she noticed that the table was starting to fill up with complete strangers she didn't know. Tenten started collecting up all the confetti hearts with a lazy hand, her head was propped up with the other. Taking one of the hearts, placed it on the edge of the table and dug her nail in the side of it, suddenly it jumped up and fell into her plate, she started playing with the hearts now, aiming for them to jump into her glass. She managed to get around seven into her glass when the eighth was lead astray. She looked up to where it went when her eyes met a pair of crystal white orbs, they were staring at her, it wasn't a look of concern or any kind of look it was just a look, this look was one that only Hyuuga Neji was capable of giving, but what was he doing here? Oh yea, look at the wedding invitation, her sister was now married to his cousin. She didn't expect to see him here though, wasn't she supposed to be on a mission, she thought, oh well she certainly didn't care much. Eyes were still gazing at her, why? She was starting to feel uncomfortable; she knew that he would detect that vibe so she decided to mask her feeling by talking to the old lady who sat beside her. Turns out that the conversation wasn't that engaging so she went back to sitting silently as she started fiddling with her necklace that had a miniature kunai dangling on the end of the chain. Her sister had given it as a bribe for her to come to her first wedding, Tenten didn't care much for jewellery but she decided to go to the wedding as her sister must be desperate if she was going to start shelling out jewellery. Tenten was beginning to feel claustrophobic as she still felt the two eyes looking down at her expecting for her to say something so she got up and left for a bit of 'fresh air', seeing her leave her sister left her guest and followed Tenten outside.

A hang grabbed her arm and Tenten was flung around, luckily it wasn't the person she thought it would be. It was her sister. Tenten looked into the distressed face of her sister and suddenly felt sorry for her. "Don't worry; I'm not going any where."

"What are you playing at? You can at least look like you're enjoying you're self."

"Why pretend, why did you seat me next to him knowing that-?"

"Knowing that what?"

"Knowing that what?" Her sister said a little louder.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't ruin you're wedding."

"Unbelievable." her sister muttered. "Can't even admit it?"

"Just leave me alone for a while, I need some fresh air then I promise I'll be the life of the party." Said Tenten sounding a little more upbeat.

"Fine." She decided not to pursue the argument.

Tenten sat on the swing in the garden out side the hall; she swung back and forth when she felt the presence of someone else take the swing beside her. It was him. Was he stalking her? She started swinging back and forth vigorously now. A hand came out and pulled her swing to a halt, taken aback Tenten jerk forward and nearly fell on to the ground. Neji smirked to himself as he saw the look of shock painted on her pretty face. Why was she still so angry with him? "Why are you avoiding me?" he said breaking the silence.

"Come Hyuuga, your not _that_ dense are you?" Her hair was falling out of the single bun she had pinned it in to, so she let it tumble down in to gentle waves of brown. He noticed that she had put highlights in her hair which made her look more girly along with that dress she wore.

He didn't like her tone one bit. He didn't want to fight with her; they did too much of that when they were together. She had once told him that she never wanted to get married, she didn't like what it did to her sister, and she didn't want to end up like her sister. Tenten got up to leave when a firm hand grabbed her arm. That had happened one to many times today, she thought to her self. She yanked her arm away from him; suddenly she didn't like it when he touched her. "Come back, I promise I'll never ask you that question ever again."

"No" the simple answer, he knew she would say this.

"Why?"

"Don't know?" Her answer wasn't good enough so he tossed her over his shoulder, if she wasn't going to cooperate then he would have to find away to get her back.

* * *

Read and review 

Ok so maybe there will be an other chapter but i might need a bit of help...

Thanks for reading


	2. One The Road to No where

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Oh thanks for your reviews very much appreciated...I hope you like this chapter although I'm having a hard time with ideas.

Thanks Fishey, Icekaia, SeaGoatsUnite and starry-eyed angel. It's all you're fault I'm writing this chapter :)

Also I'm thinking of changing the name of the story so let me know what you think it should be.

* * *

Confetti

Chapter Two: The Road To No Where

At this point yelling 'put me down' would be a pretty stupid thing to do. I would be a waste of breath because Neji was just so damn stubborn. Instead Tenten took the more sensible option and shut her mouth. Her arms dangled lifelessly down Neji's back, blood was rushing to her head and her legs were feeling tired even though he was doing all the walking. She felt a question itching her mind, why was he doing this, what was he expecting? That he would waste his breath on a long speech and she would come running back to him. The truth was she was afraid of commitment and she was afraid of settling down, maybe she thought he could change that. To be honest with you they hadn't been dating for very long but they had known each other for nearly their whole lives. She had enjoyed things the way they were...

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, umm...don't you think that people are going to notice that I have left the party?"

"I doubt it; you were hardly the life and soul of the party any way." After that they went back into silence. But seriously everyone would be waiting for her, looking for her."

"Don't worry I told your sister that something like this might happen...if only you weren't so stubborn."

"What me stubborn? Dude look in the mirror." Dude eh...what's this? He thought. "So you planned this then?"

"...were nearly there now," he said as they was nearing to his place. They got in and he switched on the hall light, the room filled with floods of brightness which was a change from the dimly lit streets of Kohona. Neji plopped himself on his comfortable brown leather couch. Tenten just stood waiting. "Err...you can sit now...make your self at home" we might be here a while he thought and smirked. She her eyes were fixated onto his; she found her self looking at the many kinds of colours that reflected into the white. She saw orange, yellow, purple, blue, and grey sometimes even green depending on what angle she looked at him. Realising what she was doing she looked away and then she found herself sitting on the arm chair that made her sit straight; she didn't want to get too comfortable.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Well I was hopping you would give me an other chance, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen..."

"One week no more then that."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm done spending time with you." his face fell.

"One week it is then." that's it he knew exactly how to change her mind. "Get your pass port and pack some clothes were going away."

"No, you're going away. I am staying he-" before she could finish he had once again flung her over his shoulder. Her head was once again spinning and she felt blood rush to her face. She was...err blushing? Neji placed her into the car and five minutes later they were 'en route' to her house and Tenten had fallen asleep. Neji was looking at her sleeping face, oh how calm and innocent she looked when she wasn't awake her wavy hair was flopping over her face covering one of her eyes and her head leaned to the side, pressed against the back of the chair her cherry lips slightly open with drool trickling down the corner of her pink lips...(hibi pov: ew get that wiped girl ...shakes head form side to side and clicks fingers madly) She may look sweet now but looks could be deceiving because when awake it truly was Armageddon.

Since Neji had been distracted he hadn't noticed what was going on, on the road, in attempt to dodge a car on the road the Neji swivelled the car around and it veered of the road he landed on a bit of green nearly hitting a tree. Suddenly everything was black

Luckily neither the car nor passengers had been hurt.

Two air bags burst in front of their faces. 'Oh god how stupid could I be to get so distracted, it's all her damn fault' thought Neji, while fending off the inflated bag that were not sort of cutting his air supply. Tenten woke up from sleeping; her vision was blurry while she wondered what had happened. It wasn't the car veering off and jerking that had awoken her but the sound of Neji muttering countless abusive words under his breath. "What happened?" she asked while wiping the little bit of dribble that was sliding down her chin.

"It's all you're fault." he muttered under his breath, he went out side to check the car and when he found out that he had two flat tyres he cursed even more.

What were they going to do? Then were stuck exactly half way between each others houses.

* * *

Yes I know this chapter was very short but I didn't really know what to write...

I swear the next chapter will be better

R&R NOOOOO FLAMERS!


	3. The Other Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but thanks for the nice reviews...I'm not very good at writing these kind of stories, I'm more of a humour person but I'll try my best. (If I get a little nervous with the sissy bits you'll notice that I will resort to humour, too much tension isn't good for me!) Lee-sanOnee-san stop right there if you're about to read this...you wnt like it!

Any way thanks to...

moonlightpath

Fishey

And FireDragonBL (x2)

THANKS

* * *

Confetti

Chapter Three: The Other Guy

* * *

Great it had started to snow and they decided to take a short cut and trudge through the woods, correction Neji decided. She was still wearing her party dress that she wore for her sister's wedding, and the snow was making the mud even muddier. Being a ninja she learnt not to care so much about her appearance. Neji and Tenten had abandoned the car and were now walking in awkward silence. Tenten started to observe the roots of the trees that seemed to snake every where, they seemed to push themselves up from the ground creating all sorts of cracks. While Tenten continued to observe the shapes, Neji was observing her. What was it about her that singled her out from all the others? When Neji really thought about it her didn't really love her, he just needed her; he was fascinated by her, but why?

Tenten was beginning to get frustrated with her dress; it was starting to cling to her as the snow started to pelt down faster. They were coming to the end of the woods finally and it would probably be another fifteen minutes before they would arrive at Tenten's apartment. Even though it was only snow, Neji and Tenten still managed to become soaked. Tenten was a bit peeved that he hadn't even had the curtsy so offer her so much as a coat. Her teeth were chattering and she was starting to get goose pimples. As they neared the apartment block she just remembered something...her key!

"Neji, how are we supposed to get in?"

"Sorry?"

"I don't have a key."

"Why not?"

"Well you practically dragged me away from the wedding; I didn't have time to take my stuff with me."

"So it's my fault now is it?"

"Well yea, _you're_ the one who dragged me away, _you're _the one who can't take no for answer, _you're_ the one who wants to be together without even having a valid reason."

"Valid reason?"

"Oh forget it; screaming in front of an apartment block isn't going to solve anything."

"I guess were just going to have to go and find a hotel or a Bed and Breakfast of some sort to stay at...what the hell are you doing." Tenten was fiddling with pins in her hair, while Neji was rambling on about hotels Tenten decided to ask someone to buzz her in, she opened the front door and trekked her way up the stairs. When she reached door 10# she reached further in her hair for another pin. Neji watched as her hair cascaded down her back. (A/N- yea I no so typical, I just had to write it up.)

She poked several times, twisting the piece of metal around waiting for that beautiful clicking sound, suddenly it came, it sounded more like a snapping sound but Tenten pulled out the pin gingerly, she twisted the door knob and found that it wouldn't open. She stared down at the pin; she looked closely and found that it had...snapped. Tenten was becoming increasingly frustrated as she heard Neji sniggering. Apparently he was trying to hide it by putting his hand over his mouth. She couldn't take it any more. "FINE, if you're so good, _you_ try and open this damn thing with a _frigging pin_!" she spat her words at him, which only caused him to laugh harder. Neji took the pin out of her grip and crouched on the ground. "Byakugan!"

"Hey, do I look like I have Byakugan, that's cheating, Hyuuga Neji."

"Fine, look Tenten you're just wasting time and were going to catch pneumonia if we don't change out of these wet clothes, but fine I'll show you that I can open a door with a pin with out using gen jutsu or any other form of jutsu ok?"

"Hn..." Neji fiddled around with the broken pin but it was no use. He blocked Tenten's view by moving his head around. "Neji move I can't see."

"... "No answer, Neji was slowly leaking out some bright blue chakra but he didn't want Tenten to see other wise he'd never hear the end of It.'Click' Neji twisted the door nob and the door opened with a slight creek. Tenten stared in awe, he must have cheated some way or another, there was no way Hyuuga could open a door with a pin with out using gen jutsu! Neji walked into the living room. Nothing was co-ordinated; every thing was muddled up, a bit like Tenten. For the flooring Tenten had deep brown carpet, her furniture was a mixture of leather sofas and wooden chairs and the walls were many shades of red. It hurt Neji's eyes every time he stepped into the room, purely because Tenten had no taste when it came to any kind of fashion. Neji was even surprised that she would even wear a dress to the wedding; usually she lived in her training outfit, pyjamas or jogging bottoms and shirts.

Neji made himself comfortable by sitting on the couch; he was rather uncomfortable considering how his suit was still wet. Tenten went into her room to change into a bath robe. She took a change of clothing with her and she took out a large bright pink bathrobe for Neji. "I'm going to have a shower, the locks broken so don't have any funny ideas." she said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hn...What would be the difference if I did walk in...?It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Try and die"

"Fine..." Tenten walked in as she saw Neji shrugging off the suit, true to his word Neji didn't go in the bathroom but he did change into the pink bath robe that Tenten had 'kindly' given him. He had no choice _but_ to wear it. He sat back down and decided to kill time by watching some TV and moments later Tenten came out, freshly changed with her hair damp. "I feel like a cross dresser." he said to her.

"It's your own damn fault for being so hasty..."

"Ok go and have a shower and I'll see if I can find and of your old stuff." So Neji went and Tenten managed to find him a Hawaiian shirt with pink tight short that were once white.

Neji came out and saw the selection she had 'kindly' lay out for him, you see Tenten was a very 'kind' person. He sighed, it's not like he could wear a pink robe all night...He kept his underwear on and changed into the clothes. Tenten had placed a few sheets on the sofa, and there was a note on the table wishing him a good rest. Tenten was evil sometimes. He went to check up on her in her room and found that she was asleep already. Neji went back onto the sofa and tried to drift to sleep, he was about to fall asleep when he heard someone trying to open the door, he rushed over to Tenten's room and shook her so she would wake up. "Tenten, someone's trying to get in."

"Eh, oh it's just Akaya." she managed to drawl out.

"Who?"

"Mum...setting...me...up...nice..." Suddenly the door clicked open and a stunning man with deep green eyes and jet black wavy hair was standing at the front door. He was wearing a grey suit with brown patches at the elbow, he wore silver, square rimmed glasses and he was caring a brief case. Neji crept out with a towel held around the pink shorts.

Neither knew what to say to each other. Both were shocked

* * *

End of Chapter- tell me what you think BE NICE for the love of god!

Thanks 4 Reading


End file.
